Summary: Use of 2 lambda system to identify drug target: The Developmental Genetics Section have continued our efforts to identify targets of HIV infection using our previously developed phage based 2lambda two hybrid systems. We have cloned 5 major coat proteins of HIV virion and identified 3 pairs of interacting partners. We are in the process of setting up a high through-put screening procedure to identify small non-molecules which prevent such interactions in the virion and thus HIV assembly.